


How it began...

by ArdillitaD



Category: Morrilla - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdillitaD/pseuds/ArdillitaD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrilla week: Day 1: How it began</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it began...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for morrilla week day one: how it began! Lana and jen started discussing the possibility of swan queen happening on the show. Lana then stated that she wouldn't be opposed to kissing jen at all, quite the opposite. And jen confessed that her mind always went there when she thought of swan queen! ... Lol the rest is up to you ;)

Lana was almost lying on the couch, her head hidden behind the book she was supposed to read, while actually she was looking at some beautiful Swan Queen fan arts on her phone. Her mind was busy thinking about the whole Swan Queen situation. She didn't want to disappoint her fans, but she knew that the end of the third season is coming and Swan Queen happening wasn't in Adam and Eddy's "To do" lists.

She just couldn't understand why? All of the scene of Emma and Regina were so full of sexual tension, all these looks they gave each other while talking and the way that the script was written, she just couldn't get it... She couldn't get it and she knew that the fans also couldn't get it, but they were keep coming up with these beautiful SQ posters, drawings and all kinds of other stuff. She was smiling every time her eyes caught a look of them.

Photo of Jen smiling with a cup of coffee in her hand come up on the brunette's screen and Lana couldn't help but smile as well at how cute the blonde looked. But that was no surprise to Lana, because Jennifer looked cute all the time. Even now while she was reading her book with her big geeky glasses at the end of the couch with her legs up on the table and her hair up in a ponytail, that woman was the most adorable thing that Lana had seen.

They both liked spending time with one another, talking, having drinks, clubbing or just sitting peacefully reading books, it didn't really mattered, Jen had a very calming and carefree presence to be around and Lana loved it. There was only one topic that they haven't discussed at all and that was about Swan Queen...

“Maybe now is the time…”, thought Lana while typing a short message.

**“Hey… :P”**

_“What’s up, LP?”_

**“What are you doing?”**

_“Sitting on the couch reading a book and drinking some wine… You?”_

**“Same…** **J** **”**

_“I can see that :D Why are we texting since we’re in the same room :P ?”_

**“What do you think about Swan Queen?”**

_“What do you mean, Lana?”_

**“Do you think they can happen on the show?”**

“Lana?”, said Jen calmly, waiting for the brunette to look at her. She was very curious what's on the brunette's mind now.

Lana put the book on the table and grabbed her wine, without looking at Jen, for some reason she felt a wave of nervousness pouring on her. “You know what Swan Queen is, right?”, the brunette asked taking a sip of the red liquid.

"Is that a trick question...", said Jen through a laugh, "I do have a twitter you know."

The playfulness in the blonde’s voice made Lana look at her friend.

“So tell me, what’s on your mind, queeny?”, asked Jen giving the other woman one of her best cutie little smiles that she knew Lana loved.

“Queeny?”, said Lana raising an eyebrow in amusement.

“Well, aren't you the Queen, after all?”, answered the blonde, sticking her tongue out at her.

“I am!”, agreed Lana trying not to smile, “That makes you the swan then!”

“Well duh…”, confirmed the blonde through another laugh, “I am _your_ swan!”

Lana felt a warmth in her cheeks. _Her swan…_

“Why are you blushing, LP?”, Jen was looking at her with concern in her big green-blue eyes.

“I am not...”, denied the brunette firmly asking a question of her own, “Tell me what do you think about Swan Queen, Jen?”

"I honestly have no idea why they're not a couple yet.", said Jen with a serious expression looking directly into Lana’s eyes. “With all that that’s going on on the show, they working together to get back their son and all that, I really don’t understand why the writers can’t give the fans what they want. I mean we both know that all the eye fucking and sexual tension in season one that Adam and Eddy claimed to be intentional wasn't at all that."

“I know!”, exclaimed Lana in agreement, "Not to mention the "your boyfriend" comment in this season and why can't Emma kiss Regina, I mean she kissed Hook, why him and not Regina!", asked the brunette in frustration.

“I was thinking the same thing…”, almost shouted Jen, “Why can’t they have a few kisses like normal people, why can’t they give them a happy ending, that’s so not fair!”

"My thought exactly!", the brunette’s eyes opened wide in amazement, "…and I wouldn't mind kissing you..."

"Really...", Jen's voice was almost like a whisper... She looked like a little child waiting for her parents to deny her what she wanted, that’s why Lana decided to suppress her bubbling embarrassment.

"I wouldn't be opposed to kissing you", said Lana smiling softly , "quite the opposite actually."

Hearing the confirmation she needed Jen's radiating smile lighted up her whole face, "Every time I thought about Swan Queen, I... "

Lana, feeling a little more bolder than before, closed the space between them and touched the blonde's cheek lightly with her fingers, “You what, Jen?”

"I couldn't stop thinking about kissing you...", confessed the blonde with a playful smile on her face.

Lana grinned at her slipping her arms around Jen's neck, "And what are you thinking about now?"

“Same thing.”, whispered Jen seductively.

“Then do something about that, dear…”, purred Lana, pulling Jen's head a little with her hands.

“Yes, queeny!”, said Jen with a smile licking her lips while resting her hands on Lana’s hips.

“Just shut up and kiss me, Jen!”, demanded Lana.

“You are very bossy, you know that!”, asked Jen innocently, messing up with the brunette.

“Jennifer, if you don…”, started Lana dangerously, but was cut short by Jen’s soft lips on her own giving her what they both dreamed about for quite some time… The beginning of a happy ending.

**_Two days later…_ **

**“What do you think about Swan Queen, Jen?”**

_“Is that a code name for “I wanna see you””?_

**_“Do you want it to be?”_ **

_“I will be there in twenty, queeny? :P ”_


End file.
